It's No Big Deal
by cosmicpenguinn
Summary: Keith was running out of ideas to help distract him from the hell in his mind, so when Lance asked if he and Shiro would want to go to a party, Keith took the offer without hesitation before Shiro could take a breath to answer. [Sheith]


_**Warnings:**_ _Alcohol use, mentions of depression_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Just a quick vent fanfic, enjoy! 3_

Everyone knew that Keith was the kind of person that preferred hiding whatever was on his mind rather than letting it out and telling someone about it. This was something Shiro knew all too well, as this was something the two had argued over multiple times in the past. In the end, Shiro did his best to get him to understand that he was there for him, that he could vent to him if he needed to. For the most part, Keith listened to him, allowing Shiro to hold him in his arms as Keith spilled his heart out to him. Unfortunately, he was stubborn, and sometimes decided it was no big deal or that he could handle it.

In this case, he continued to tell himself it was no big deal. He was failing his classes no matter how hard he tried to catch back up, his family continued to fight and argue as he holed himself up in his room trying to block out the noise, his depression was making itself more known as he struggled to find motivation to do even the simplest tasks such as getting out of bed or attending classes, and he and Shiro found themselves getting into more disagreements than he would've liked and was afraid of losing him. He was truly starting to feel lost, but in the end, he would continue to tell himself it was no big deal. It was no big deal.

Keith was running out of ideas to help distract him from the hell in his mind, so when Lance asked if he and Shiro would want to go to a party, Keith took the offer without hesitation before Shiro could take a breath to answer. After Shiro pulled him to the side and asked if he was sure about this, knowing that Keith was the kind of person that didn't enjoy going to parties, Keith assured him that this is what he wanted to do.

On the night of the party, Keith was eager to get there. Without even waiting for Shiro to turn the car off, he hopped out and hurried to the front door, Shiro quickly trying to catch up behind him. The second Keith made it inside the house, there was only one thing on his mind. Alcohol.

Pushing past the crowds of people, Keith made his way to the kitchen and found exactly what he was looking for. To an innocent mind, it looked like plain ol' punch. However, Keith could smell the alcohol coming from it. Grabbing a cup, he poured himself a decent amount and taking a drink. It burned on the way down, but that only fueled him to drink more.

"Keith!" Shiro shouted over the loud music, placing a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah! It's a party, isn't it?"

An hour into the party and Keith was pretty far gone. He lost track of how many cups he drank after 5, excluding the amount of shots he took once Lance found him. Shiro was well past concerned, he could feel the anxiety in his stomach grow as Keith danced to the blasting music, taking another shot. Concerned for his boyfriend's health, Shiro grabbed Keith's arm before he could take a drink.

"Keith, I think you've had enough."

"Y-you're not the bossa me!" Keith slurred, trying to yank his arm free from Shiro's grasp.

"I'm serious, Keith. I think it's time to to." Shiro sounded more concerned than annoyed.

"What're ya talkin about? The party jus started!"

Shiro sighed, doing his best to keep his composure, "Come on, we're leaving."

"No way!" Keith yanked his arm from Shiro's hold, "Issa party!" Before Shiro could grab him again, Keith hurried up the stairs.

"Keith!"

Finishing the drink he had, Keith let the cup slip from his hand and fall to the floor. He made his way up the stairs, stumbling every now and then. There was no way he was leaving yet, he could still remember why he came in the first place, which meant to him that he hadn't drank enough.

The light, silly feeling was starting to fade away, replaced with anger as he remembered why he was here. His grades, his home life, his health, his boyfriend. His life was falling apart, and all he wanted to do was forget. Just forget and drink the pain away. When Keith made it to the top of the stairs, he searched for a room that was empty.

"Keith!"

Ignoring the call of his name, Keith kicked the door open as hard as he could. He was sure that he put a hole in the wall where the doorknob hit wall.

"It's a party!" Keith repeated, clenching his teeth as he felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. He came to the party to forget, but here he was and he still remembered everything. Searching in the closet, Keith found a baseball bat and started going to town on whatever he could find. Books, lamps, shelves, everything in his path was destroyed.

Shiro finally made it to the room, taking a minute to process what was going on. There were a few people looking in to see what the noise was, and he quickly closed the door, locking it so no one could interfere.

"It's no big deal.." Keith whispered through grit teeth, dropping the baseball bat and resorting to using his hands instead. Curling his hands into a fist, he punched the wall. He punched again and again and again, until there was a hole in the wall and his hand felt numb.

Without a word, two large arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him in for a crushing hug.

"Let me go, let me go!" Keith shouted, flailing his arms and legs as he tried to get free from Shiro's grasp.

"You're okay, you're okay, you're okay, I've got you, baby, I have you," Shiro whispered softly into Keith's ears.

Keith stopped fighting, feeling the tears start pouring down his cheeks, "Let me go.." He tried.

Shiro held him tighter, rubbing soothing patterns on his skin as he spoke, "I have you, baby, you're safe," He pressed a kiss into Keith's hair.

The smaller man felt his knees give out, crumbling into Shiro's hold. He turned around, burying his face into Shiro's neck as he sobbed. Gripping tightly onto the fabric of his shirt, Keith shouted as he cried. His body shook with each broken sob, shaking his head.

Shiro felt tears of his own start to form, seeing someone so precious to him in such pain. How could he not have seen Keith was hurting? Hurting this badly. He felt a knot of guilt in the pit of his stomach, but he knew that was a concern to be dealt with later. For now, he would focus on the one in his arms.

"I've got you, baby."


End file.
